Past Dimensions
by TNckitty
Summary: It's been a year since the war between dimensions happen. The Lancers now live a normal life, but a new threat is targeting the Yu-boys and bracelet girls. With the help of previous heroes, they have to train to get stop this new danger from destroying them. But who is this person that keeps appearing? And wait, is that the King of Games? (rewrite of Across Time and Dimensions)
1. New Threat

**AN: Hey, Readers. This is the rewrite of Across Time and Dimensions. I hope this story is better than the original. I also want to thank you for reading and commenting on my stories and am sorry for not updating for like three years. Without further ado, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own any of the characters from Yugioh Arc V. Only my OCs. (Man, I miss saying that.)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Threat**

It has been a year since the war happened. Since the Lancers saved the dimensions from Zarc. There was a lot damage done to all the dimensions, but the people in the dimensions came together to rebuild, especially the XYZ dimension. The Lancers also pitched in. Yuya and Yuzu have their counterparts inside of them, but Reiji created a device to separate all of them. Now, Yuri, Yuto, and Yugo are adopted by the Sakaki family, and Ruri, Rin, and Serena are adopted by Shuzo. Shun declines the offer of adoption to help rebuild Heartland. The students at Academia wanted Yusho to run it because they want him to teach what dueling truly is about, but Yusho decline. After everything that he had been through, Yusho decided to stay with his family and teach at You Show.

It's been a year and the lives for the Yu-boys and bracelet girls have been normal. Well, as normal as you can get for having four people with the same faces. Right now, the eight teenagers are going to high school and Yugo is complaining about history.

"Man! I hate history. It's so boring. What the point of learning about Ancient Egypt and how the pharaohs are basically gods in human form," Yugo complains.

The eight are walking to You Show from school and Yugo starts to rant about how the teacher was out to get him.

"Come on, Yugo. It's not that bad," Rin says. "If you actually pay attention, that is."

"But it's so boring. And don't get me started on English."

"The reason why we are learning all of this is because it might happen again. Do you want the war between dimensions happen again," Yuto asks.

"No. It's just that we know all that already. Why repeat the same material every year?"

Before anyone can say anything, a hooded person was blocking their path. The hooded person has a dark aura surrounding them. The group stops just a few feet away from them. Ever since the war, they all learn to sense danger if it's nearby. Yuto steps in front of the group.

"Who are you," the eggplant asks.

"Who I am is no concern of yours. All you need to know is that you all need to disappear," the hooded person says.

Suddenly, the person activates their duel disk. Their duel disk is the Pendulum standard duel disk. It was a dark green body with a dark purple disk. The person slaps a card on the disk and they summon a monster. The monster has a human like body with leather wings and a dragon tail. It was wearing white armor and was holding a sword and shield.

"Master Pendulum, The Dracoslayer. Kill them," the person commands.

The monster sprints toward them, ready to strike Yuto who was the closes. Before the attack can land, something block its attack. Another warrior like monster blocks the sword with its own. This monster was also wearing a white armor and has a sword and shield. The only differences is that this monster is more human than the other. The warrior pushes Master Pendulum back. The hooded person clicks their tongue.

"How annoying," they say.

"That's my line," a different voice says.

The group turns around and sees another hooded person behind them. The person also has a duel disk activated. The disk has a crimson red body with a light blue blade.

"Stay out of my way," the attacker hisses.

"I'm going have to say no on that, Lash. But feel free to try and hurt them. If you can that is."

The attacker, now known as Lash, went silent for a moment. They click their tongue again and turn around. Their duel disk deactivates, and the monster disappears.

"Don't think this is over. You will see me again. And when you do, be sure that you wouldn't see the light of day again."

That was the last words Lash says before a portal opens, and they disappear. The person who save the eight deactivates their duel disk and the monster disappears. The person turns and walks away.

"Wait," Yuya shouts.

The person stops but doesn't turn around.

"Who was that? Who are you? What's going on here," Yugo asks.

"For now, you all should watch your backs. He will be sending his minions after you. Especially Yuya and Yuzu. The time will come when we will meet again."

With that, the person starts to walk away again. Before they could ask anymore questions, the person was gone. Not sure what was going on, they continue their way to You Show.

"Why would that Lash person want to destroy us," Yuzu asks, hoping to get answers.

"Whatever his plan is, he is after us and he might be after our family and friends," Yuto says.

"If that Lash guy comes back, I'll beat him up before he can even come close to them," Yugo says.

"Not if he gets us first," Yuri states.

"What? Are you scared or something?"

"No, just stating the facts. If he came to us intending to kill us, then we better be prepared to fight. And from the look of things, he can summon monsters to real life. Even a small brained person like you know that he is dangerous, Fusion."

"My name is not Fusion," Yugo shouts.

Suddenly seeing the two fight as usual help lift some of the tension, but they know that the threat that Lash made is going to happen sooner or later. They just hope it would be later.

* * *

 **AN: That's the end of chapter 1. Again, I want to thank you all and hope you enjoy this story. And if you read the original story, you know who the savior is. Chapter 2 will be coming out when I finish. Until then, bye.**


	2. It Begins

**AN: Here is chapter 2. I want all you guys to know that I'm in college right now. So, if updates are slow, then you know why. Anyway, on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh Arc V or any of the others. They are to their respective owners. I only own my OCs.**

 **Chapter 2: It Begins.**

* * *

It's been a week since the incident with Lash and the mysterious person. Luckily, there hasn't been attacks since then, but they can't let their guard down. Whenever they walk to or from school, they have to look behind to make sure no one is there to jump on them. Right now, the eight are on their way to their favorite café place. Since they have a big test to study for, they decide to have a study group there.

"Guys. Is it really okay for us to relax like this," Rin asks.

"What do you mean, Rin," Yuzu asks.

"What if that guy comes back?"

"Then we just kick his butt," Yugo says.

"I don't think it's going to that easy," Yuya states.

"You're right," an unknown voice says.

The group stops walking and turns to see someone behind them. It was a man in his mid-twenties. He was wearing a black mask that covers the left half of his face. He was also wearing a black trench coat with a crest on his left chest.

"I'm here by my master's orders to destroy you all," the man says.

The man activates his duel disk. Taking this as a challenge, Yuto steps up and activates his disk.

"You better beat me than," Yuto says.

"That is fine by me. It makes even better to see you in pain."

"Duel," the two shouts.

 **[End of Duel]**

"Dark Rebellion XZY Dragon (Rank= 4, Attack= 2500, Defense= 2000), attack directly," Yuto commands. "Lighting Disobey of Rebellion."

The man raises his arms and tries to cover his face from the attack. This didn't really help as the attack hits him. The man screams in pain as he was knock back by the impact. Before he hits the ground, his life points went down to zero. On the holograph screen, it shows Yuto's face with the word "Win" on it.

"How," the man groan in pain. "How could this happen?"

Before anyone can say anything, a hole opens from underneath the man and the man disappears.

"Darn it. We didn't even get to ask him anything," Yugo says.

Suddenly a piece of paper slowly descends above Yuya and lands in front of him. The tomato picks it up with caution. On the paper, it was a picture of their parents with a note written on it. It said, "If you want to see your parents again, come to this warehouse." There was an address on the back of the warehouse. Yuya realizes it is the warehouse that he and Sora used to train at.

"Should we go," Yuya asks.

"It could be a trap," Yuri states.

"But they could really have our parents," Yuzu argues.

"I'm just saying that they can be tricking us, and they might not even have them."

"I say that we go. If it's a trap, then we just take them down," Yugo says.

"Only you would think like that," Yuri says.

"It's better than just staying here," Ruri states.

Everyone, even Yuri, eventually agrees to go.

 **{Warehouse}**

All eight made it to the warehouse. Yuya stands in front of the doors and carefully opens it. The place is dark, but not so dark that they can't see two feet in front of them. One by one they walk in, being cautious of their surroundings. Once they make it to the opening of the warehouse, the lights suddenly turn on, making a spotlight that points at the Yu-boys and bracelet girls.

"Welcome, Zarc and Ray's incarnations," a deep voice greets.

Looking up, there was another man just above them. This man, just like the last one, has a black mask, but it covers his right side. He also wears a trench coat with a crest on it.

"I applauded for your first battle," the man says, "but I'm afraid this is as far as you can go."

The man activates his duel disk. He then jumps down and lands right in front of them. Angry, Yuya steps up and activates his own duel disk.

"Who are you? Where are our parents," Yuya asks.

"You may call me Slate. As for your parents, the three of them are safe. At least for now."

"You leave them alone," Yugo shouts.

"I'll let them go," Slate says, "if you can beat me."

"Alright, let's," Yuya starts.

"Duel!"

 **[End of Duel]**

Yuya's life points is at 200 while Slate's is 2000. On the field, the man has two face downs and the monster card "PSY-Framelord Omega" (Level= 8, Atk.= 2800, Def.= 2200). On Yuya's side, he has two pendulum cards, "Performapal Fireflux" (Lv.= 4, Scale= 5, Atk.= 1200, Def. =1600) and "Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician" (Lv.= 1, Sc.= 12, Atk.= 100, Def.= 100), in his pendulum zones, five face down card and no monster cards. In their hands, Yuya has one while Slate has four. It was Yuya's turn.

"My turn. Draw," the tomato says as he draws a card.

Looking at it, he smiles. Suddenly all the lights turn off. Then, a spotlight shines on Yuya.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have a surprise that would surely get this duel even more fire up," Yuya announce. "First, I'll use my set pendulum scale to special summon the main attraction. Come on out, Odd-Eye Pendulum Dragon (Lv.=7, Atk.=2500, Def.= 2000)."

"Alright," Yugo cheers. "Show him who's boss."

"Does he really need to put on a performance right now," Yuri asks to no one in particular.

"That's who he is," Yuto answers.

"Now," Yuya continues, "I activate Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician's pendulum effect. When I have five set cards in my Spell & Trap card zone, all of my monsters' attack points are doubled."

Odd-Eye's attack points went from 2500 to 5000. Seeing this, Slate's face pales.

"Don't forget Odd-Eye's effect, too," Yugo says.

"That's right. When Odd-Eye attacks a level 5 or higher monster, the damage is also doubled."

"So, with Odd-Eye's attack at 5000, the damage would originally 2200. But with its' effect, the damage is now 4400," Yuri says.

"And that mean," Yugo starts.

"Yuya is going to win," both Yuzu and Rin say.

Seeing how the situation is not in his favor, Slate pulls out a remote.

"Before you finish me off, why don't you say hi to your parents," Slate says as he presses a button.

Just behind him, a screen pops up. The screen shows Yusho, Yoko, and Shuzo chained to a wall. They seem to be unconscious.

"Mom! Dad," Yuya shouts.

"Dad," Yuzu quietly calls.

"You bastard," Yugo yells at the man.

"If you attack me, your parents will be the ones feeling the pain," Slate states as he presses another button on the remote.

The three adults scream in pain as shockwaves shoot through them. This made Ruri and Rin to look away. Yuzu is watching with horror in her eye. Yuri and Yugo are ready to lunge at the man, but Yuto stops the two of them. Even though he looks calm, Yuto's eyes are in raged. Yuya just have a blank look on his face. He just stares at the screen with no emotions.

"What are you going to do now, Sakaki Yuya," Slate asks. "Will you attack, or will you surrender?"

Slowly, Yuya's breathing starts to go faster and faster. His hair also starts to stand up. The temperature drops, making everyone, even Yuri, shiver.

"You dare hurt our parents for your own pleasure," a dark voice says.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for these half duels. I am not confident enough to write a whole duel yet. If any of you are willing to do one for me, then I really appreciate it. Chapter 3 will be out soon. Bye.**


	3. Aka

**AN: Chapter 3 is here. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yugioh Arc V characters. I only own OCs.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Aka**

Even though they could not see Yuya's eyes at the moment, they can tell that is not him. There was a black cloud surrounding the tomato. It almost feels like Zarc has taking over. The counterparts shiver when Yuya spoke.

"This is not possible," Yugo says.

"I thought we defeated Zarc," Rin says.

"Do you see now," Slate yells. "This is why you all must be destroy. If you don't back down now, your parents will be the ones to pay."

"Funny," a different voice says. "I thought I saw them not too long ago. They seem to be searching for you kids."

On top of the bridge, the same person who save them from Lash was standing there, leaning over the rail.

"You," Slate hisses.

"Hello. The weather is nice today, don't you think?"

"When I'm done with this incarnation, I'll defeat you next," Slate states.

"Oi, Yuya," the person says, ignoring Slate completely.

This caught the angry duelist.

"Your parents are fine. This guy is just using a fake video to get you angry. Calm down and finish this duel."

It didn't seem like the words register for a moment, but the aura around Yuya slowly disappears.

"Are you sure? You're not lying to us," Yuya asks.

"Call them."

Since Yuya was in the middle of the duel, Yuto did it for them. The eggplant's duel disk rings twice before someone picks up.

"Yuto? Is that you," the voice of Yoko asks.

The eight sighs in relief as they hear the woman.

"Yes. Are you alright? Are you hurt," Yuto asks.

"I'm supposed to asks you that. I heard from Gongzenka that you haven't show up to You Show," Yoko explains.

"Sorry. We'll explain everything when we get home. Right now, we are busy," Yuzu says.

"Okay. Please be careful."

With that, they end the call.

"You," Slate hisses at the person. "You ruin my plan."

"Please end this before I end it for you, Yuya," the person says, still ignoring the enemy.

Yuya nods.

"Alright. Now that we know your trick, I'll continue my attack. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack PSY-Framelord Omega! Spiral Flame Strike."

The red dragon roars before it sends a spiral of flames toward Slate's monster. PSY-Framelord Omega is hit with the attack and it disappears. The attack also hits Slate as his life points drop to zero. On the hologram screen pops up and says "Win" with Yuya's picture.

"You may have win today," Slate says, as he coughs. "But there is more of us. So, you better watch out."

Before the counterparts can asks, Slate disappears.

"Again," Yugo shouts as he punches one of the boxes.

"He's right. More of Lash's minions will be after you," the person says.

At some point, the person got down from the bridge and making their way towards the eight.

"Who are you," Yuri asks. "What do you want from us?"

"Is that any way to say to your savior? Anyways, I'm name is Aka. I don't want anything from you. But I think you should leave as soon as possible."

"Leave, to where," Ruri asks.

"Trust your cards. They will guide you to where you need to go."

With that, Aka walks away. The eight runs after Aka, but it was like they disappear into thin air.

"What are we going to do now," Yuya asks.

"I don't know. For now, we need to tell our parents what is happening. If something like this happen for real, then it would be bad in the future," Yuto states.

"I agree with Eggplant," Yuri says. "If we warn them now, they have a better chance to protect themselves without taken by surprise."

"If Cabbage agrees, then it must be really dangerous," Yugo says.

"Come on, we better go before more people comes," Ruri says.

 **[Sakaki's household]**

The eight arrives at the Sakaki's household. They can already hear Yoko pacing back and forth before they can even walk into the house. They can also here Yusho trying to calm her down. Yuya opens the door and see Yusho and Shuzo sitting on the couch while, as they predicted, Yoko pacing in front of two men.

"Yoko, please calm down. They'll be back soon," Yusho says.

"But what if," Yoko starts but see the group standing near the doorway.

Before anyone can say or do anything, Yoko runs towards the children and somehow hugs all of them.

"You kids had me worry. If you disappeared like that again, I'll have to ban you from dueling," Yoko says.

Shuzo gets up from his seat, quietly walking towards them. He then grabs all the girls into a hug and starts crying.

"If I lose you, I don't know what to do," Shuzo says, balling his eyes out.

"Now, now. Let go of the kids. They have some explaining to do," Yusho says.

The eight nods and went to the couches to sit down. They explain what happened to them the week Lash attacked them. They also explain about Aka and Lash's minions threating them.

"Well, I'm glad that you kids are alright, but what are you going to do now," Yusho asks.

"Aka said to leave as soon as possible," Rin recalls.

"Leave where to exactly," Shuzo asks.

"They never say. They just say to believe in our cards," Yuzu answers.

"What they meant is that your cards will take you to the past," a voice can out of nowhere.

The people in the room look around and see a transparent Time Gazer Magician next to Yuya.

* * *

 **AN: This is a lot shorter than I want it to be, but that's fine. Don't know when chapter 4 will come out but look forward to it. Until then, bye.**


End file.
